KHR!: From A to Z
by StrictlyKHR
Summary: Say what now ! You don't know your alphabets? Do not fear by the time you finish this collection of drabbles you will know all your letters from A to Z, with the help of our friends in the Mafia!  Please read and review.
1. A

**A is for Appetite**

"Gyahaha~! More cake Mama!"

I blinked in amazement; just how much can that little guy devour? He's ate at least five servings of food, plus three pieces of cake. He's going to give himself a stomach-ache!

"Asuri-chan, Mama ran out of f-food!" Lambo sobbed, clinging to my leg.

"Heh. That's good; you're going to get sick eating so much."

"Wahhh!" Lambo shrieked, "Meanie!"

My eyes widened as I realized the predicament that I was in. Within seconds the Bazooka appeared and was used.

"Yare, yare. I was in the middle of eating dinner," The sixteen year old Lambo sighed.

Geez. Lambo's always eating no matter where he is and what age he is.

"Uri-chan, I see you have a bowl of grapes by your side, might you offer me some?"

I facepalmed, sighing and handed him the bowl, "You eat too much Lambo."

"You can't blame me for my _healthy_ appetite."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**_This is just the first out of twenty-six drabbles about the letters.  
><em>_It will consist of more than one character from KHR!  
><em>_Most drabbles will be under four hundred words.  
><em>_Reviews would be appreciated. =]_


	2. B

**B is for Brainy **

"…That's how you do it."

I smiled weakly, nodding. Hayato might be very intelligent, but getting him to tutor someone with his level of smartness is impossible; especially with my zero understanding in Math.

"You don't understand me, do you?" Hayato stated as he stared at me.

He really is brainy for noticing my hidden confusion.

I nodded causing the silver-haired brain to sigh and push his glasses higher up his nose.

"I'll get it through your head no _matter_ what!" He conceded.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Yeah, I know it's super short; well ga-dunk~ it's a drabble.  
>Yes, Hayato is Gokudera, if you <strong>didn't<strong> know.  
>Reviews would be nice.<br>_Next up is hmm...Takeshi~! _ _


	3. C

**C is for Childish**

"_Please_!"I whined.

He shook his head, a good-natured smile on his face.

I clasped my hands together, "I'll buy you chocolate?"

"I don't want to go to the corner store."

I sighed loudly, stamping my feet in frustration. The day I want to go to the store, he doesn't want to. Ugh. I don't understand boys! I've tried pleading for _fifteen_ minutes straight and nothings worked.

"Fine. Stupid donkey!" I shouted as I left his house, making sure to slam the door behind me.

He'll get no candy or chocolate from me; he won't guilt me after that. I shook my head and entered the store. Honestly, it was only a four minute walk the jerk!

I made a beeline for the candy aisle and found myself grinning. I'm not one for cakes, but candy and chocolate? I sighed happily.

"**BOO**!"

I let out a startled yelp and jumped around to face the laughing taller boy. I felt my eyes narrow into a glare.

"What the beep are you doing here Takeshi?" I grumbled, "You didn't want to come here!"

"Ahahaha. I wanted to come with you, but it was too funny your pleading and frustration."

My jaw dropped, "You. You. Jerk!"

"Love you too!" Takeshi grinned patting my head.

"You're such a child!" I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Says the one who had a tantrum," Takeshi countered.

…He got me _good_.


	4. D

**D is for Delusional**

I followed the slowly progressing sounds of squealing and enamoured sighs. I rolled my eyes readying my forever faithful black Nikon camera.

Turning the corner I started snapping silent candid photos of the horde of Gokudera Hayato fangirls. They have _way_ too much time on their hands.

You'll never catch me dead fawning over that illegal smoker; he doesn't even like the attention from them. I snapped yet another wonderful scowl of his, snorting when a girl fainted from **stupidity.**

"Those girls are delusional."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly shouted, animatedly.

I quickly pressed the button under my finger a few times; the change in his facial expression was immense! Something else I've just found out today; Gokudera's also delusional—Tsuna isn't gay!


	5. E

**E is for Elephant**

We turned down a different area of the zoo and I looked over to the one who brought me with him, "So why did we come to the zoo again?"

"The kid said I'll do some extreme training!"

I felt my eyebrow rise; training in a _zoo_? How is that possible? I shrugged, "What are you going to do anyway?"

"I _extremely_ have no idea!"

I face-palmed; we've spent the past two hours walking with hardly doing anything; not that I mind. Ryohei is my one and only extreme friend.

"Ryo, look there are baby elephants!" I stated slapping his arm for attention.

"They're extremely big for babies!" Ryohei vociferated.

"Well compared to the adults they're tiny," I amended.

I shrieked at the sudden downpour of cold water. What on earth? I blinked wiping back my hair from my face. Ryohei laughed boisterously and I joined him.

"That was an **extreme** shower elephant!" Ryohei shouted fist-pumping the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Obviously the above was for Ryohei.  
><em>_The next will be about, Tsuna~!  
><em>_Reviews encourage quicker updates. ;] _


	6. F

**F is for Fail**

I breathed deeply trying to calm my raging nerves. _Relax_. I'm not the only one who failed this stupid Math test. Still, twenty-one marks out of a hundred? Mum's going to kill me.

"Juudaime, let's go eat lunch on the roof!" I heard Hayato shout, pulling Tsuna along with him.

Tsuna.

Of course, Tsuna _always_ fails! He's just as dumb as I am; even more so! I ran after them up the stairs onto the roof.

"Reborn is going to shoot me," Tsuna whined.

"It's not that bad Juudaime," Hayato soothed, "You did get thirty-one marks, better than usual."

Tsuna's frown vanished for an instant and then appeared again.

"What?" I shouted showing my presence, "How could _you_ get **thirty**-**one** marks?"

"Flora-chan, wha—"

"How could I not have sensed you?" Hayato growled.

I shrugged, "Did you really get a thirty-one?"

"Oi baka onna! Are you calling Juudaime stupid?"

I flinched back at how close he got to me. I shook my head. I might as well go die. I walked over to the fence and started climbing it.

"Oi. What are you doing? In a skirt no less!" Hayato yelled from behind me.

"I cannot live on. For the first time ever I've a lower mark than Tsuna!" I sobbed.

"HIII! F-Flora-chan! That's no reason to die!" Tsuna freaked out.

So he says, but has he forgotten how smart my older sisters are; how much pressure they put on me? I stood up shakily on the fence ledge.

"Are you crazy? Get the fuck down!" Hayato nearly screamed.

I looked down and blinked; it's much higher than I thought; within moments my knees buckled. I pushed myself back to fall on the roof and not the ground.

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. It's not as painful as I thought.

"Itai. Ow ow ow!" Tsuna whined.

I gasped jumping off my childhood friend.

"That's the Juudaime, always risking his life for others!" Hayato beamed proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Heh. I wouldn't be so shocked if I got a worse mark than Tsuna in Math.  
>This one was slightly longer, but I suppose you liked that right~?<br>I don't like how the titles don't stay in the center, but there's nothing I can do about it.  
><em>_Reviews are loved. _


	7. G

**G is for Guilt**

That woman is annoying. That woman is insulting. That woman is of no importance to me.

So why do I feel guilty about calling her fat?

"Frowla Emina? Absent again I see."

I looked over to her empty desk frowning; she's **never** absent. Even when she's sick that woman would be in class. What is she doing?

The door opened and the principal came in looking grim. I dropped my legs off the desk watching him.

"Students, I have some bad news. Two days ago your classmate Frowla Emina got hit by a car; fortunately she's alive, but she will be out of school for a while."

Everyone gasped. I could only feel my blood freeze in my veins. T-that was after I yelled at her. Could it be my fault?

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from the teachers.

I _have_ to go see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Eugh. The above was my attempt at writing in Gokudera's point of view.  
>Meh~!<br>_


	8. H

**H is for Human**

The snow fell heavily around us, it is _freezing_ cold, but I couldn't be happier. I love the snow.

I walked a few steps behind my partner; just in case being to close sets him off for no apparent reason. I don't need to be bitten to death for walking near him.

What was sensei thinking, partnering me up with him? Of all people to be partnered with it has to be the inhuman one. _Lovely_.

"Stop dawdling Herbivore."

I gulped noticing that I fell behind.

Herbivore. Not once in all of our years together has he ever called me by my name. One would think that after seven years he'd know my name.

I gasped, eyes widening when I saw Kyoya fall backwards in slow motion onto the snow. He—he slipped! **Kyoya** _slipped_! I ran over to him nearly slipping on the patch of black ice myself.

I looked down at his unmoving body and couldn't help but laugh at his red face. It may be from the cold, but I'll pretend that it's from his embarrassment.

Kyoya glared right into my eyes, "I'll bite you to death."

"If you can catch me, that is!" I laughed running away over the snow and ice.

I lied earlier.

I'm way happier now; finally seeing the human side of Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_I can't even imagine Kyoya slipping on ice. Pfft.  
>Reviews are loved.<br>More reviews; More updates. ;]  
><em>


	9. I

**I is for Insomnia**

Another sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't stop thinking—_worrying_ about tomorrow night's battle. He still couldn't understand what was so important about the Vongola Rings; not even after Reborn told him a number of times.

He turned over onto his back, yawning none too quietly, rubbing his tired eyes. If he kept going on without sleep he was bound to die or _**worse**_ be defeated when it was his turn to face Xanxus.

A tremor of fear ran down his spine and with a start he bolted up to a sitting position when something banged against his window. He slowly stood up and crept over to the window of his room to find nothing different or anyone there.

"I-I must be hallucinating," He mumbled to himself; going back to sit down on his bed.

Five nights passed with absolutely no sleep; the only rest he got was when Basil knocked him out during training.

He didn't want his friends to get hurt or worse fighting for him; he couldn't stand it. It was completely insane that Lambo was expected to fight in less than twenty hours. He was only five for Heaven's sake! Without any training!

Even if the cow-suit clad boy was annoying as Hell, he didn't want to see him in any pain whatsoever. Lambo was like the younger brother he never had.

"Ahlalala~! Dame Tsuna, baka Tsuna; Lambo-san is strong. Gyahaha~!"

The tired teen looked down over to the sleep-talking child, who was fast asleep on the floor. A small smile formed on the teen's face. If anything he was going to have faith in Lambo, and if worse comes to worst he would interfere with the battle to save him!

With that he got back under his covers, closing his eyes; hoping for the _much_ needed sleep to reach him.


	10. J

**J is for Jealousy**

The silver-haired bomber sat there wat—_glaring_ at the five year old, self proclaimed _bestest_ hitman. He snorted; the damn kid didn't even know how to talk like a normal human being.

"Gyahaha~! I'm the Broccoli Monster, be afraid Tailhead!" The cow-suit clad child laughed, chasing after the squealing Chinese girl.

The teen smacked his hand to his face in desperation; he really hated kids, especially the Ahoshi!

"Broccoli is for _eating_ dammit."

The damn cow didn't have a care in the world, didn't even see how _lucky_ he was to live with the Juudaime; he was the right-hand man and he didn't even live with him, and that's why Hayato went to his house every time that he could.

A growl emitted from the teen when he felt something bounce off his head; he jumped up cursing and ran after the culprit.

Once he had his hands on the evil one he bounced him against the floor, using his body as a basketball. Hayato grinned evilly; his jealous frustration being released with every pained _gupyah _that was shouted out.

…Not that Hayato would verbally admit that he was jealous of the brat. No _way_ in **Hell**.

"_G-Gokudera-kun_!"

Hayato froze in mid-act allowing the injured and crying Lambo to escape the room. He blushed knowing he was caught red-handed by his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Heh.  
>I can totally see this happening with them.<br>Lambo is so cute~!  
>Reviews are loved. <em>


	11. K

**K is for Kick**

I looked over at Tsuna who was crying pathetically; Reborn had given him one of his infamous kicks before leaving the room for more espresso. Honestly, a baby drinking coffee? Well, he's not so ordinary after all.

"Itai. Itai."

I tossed the pillow that I grabbed at Tsuna's head, and it whacked him nicely; he ended up hitting his head against the floor.

I snickered.

"Ow~! Ara-chan, that hurt!"

"Tch. Suck it up you big baby! I can't believe you of all people are complaining about getting kicked!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

He always gets kicked; that lucky bastard!

"Ara-chan you're so weird!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Why do you still want to getting kicked by Reborn? It hurts like—like—"

"A bitch?" I offered.

Tsuna nodded; turning red at my choice of words. Honestly, we're the same age and Tsuna's so innocently prudish.

"Can't you tell Reborn to give me a swift kick?" I whined, letting my leg uncross from underneath me.

"N-no way, he'll kick me instead and say something about not abusing women and such."

I groaned, "Oh come on! I'm freaking jealous of yo—"

I let out a startled yelp and felt my body fly across the room. I groaned loudly when I hit the wall. What the fu—!

"Ciaossu~!"

"R-Reborn! What did you do?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm. I gave her what she wanted of course."

I felt tears slip from my eyes from the pain and watched the smirking baby fix his fedora. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, a smile breaking out on my face.

"That was too powerful Reborn!" Tsuna scolded, "Ara-chan are you ok—HII she's crying!"

My eyes widened.

"Tsuna. Fuck. You should have videotaped me!" I groaned holding my head.

"W-why?"

Clueless Tsuna is clueless.

"Because dammit. That was _so_ **epic**! Hey Reborn—wait—where did you go?"

I heard Tsuna mutter something about **all **his friends being weird.

I got what I dreamed for, but **now** I have a new dream; to get kicked by Reborn the Awesome on camera~!

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_I really do fantasize about getting kicked by Reborn.  
>I wonder how it would feel getting kicked across a room.<br>Heh. _


	12. L

L is for Laugh

Being in the Varia Mansion while everyone, well _almost_ everyone, are on missions is so boring.

I rolled over onto my back on the sofa groaning, extra dramatically to have _something_ to do. It's been silent for hours, and in this place, it's rare.

I know! I perfect his laugh—if only I had something to laugh about; I can't just laugh on whim!

"Ushishishi~! Why is the Peasant frowning?"

Tch. I'm either a peasant or a princess, I can't be both; make up your mind damn you!

"…The Prince asked a question!"

"I'm B O R E D!" I spelled out.

"Oh, is that all? The Prince can help with—"

"Bel, teach me your laugh!" I cut him off sitting up to see where he was.

He was closer than I thought; perched on the armrest of the sofa, with a frown marring his—oh shit—I cut him off mid-speech!

"I'll teach you something Princess~." Bel growled, "How to scream."

"Eep!" I jumped off the sofa and ran out of the room; heart already pounding wildly.

Bel's signature laugh followed after me; letting me know that running was futile, it only egged him on.

…Note to self; **never **cut Bel off while he's talking!


	13. M

**M is for Moose**

I stared at my partner looking through our science textbook. He had such an interested look on his face; what could he possibly find interesting a **school** _textbook_?

"Oi. Takeshi!"

"Hmm?"

His lacklustre answer made my eyebrow twitch; he didn't even bother to look up at me. How rude!

"Yamamoto-san!" I snapped.

That got his attention; he doesn't like the fact that I say his name so formally.

"Oh. Mira-chan~! I told you never to address me like that, I'm not my pops."

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "Well you were ignoring me, and I didn't like it."

"Ahaha. Sorry Mira-chan. I was busy researching our **project**. What would you like?"

I withheld the urge to slap him one upside the head. For some reason he always annoys me; I swear he does it purposely.

"Mira-chan it's not nice to not answer!"

I groaned watching his smile grow. I frowned, "How can you say that when you were ignoring me first?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not true, I said _hmm_."

I facepalmed groaning, loudly; Yamamoto found that act funny. Tch. This guy's going to make me explode. Ugh. I'm acting like Ahodera.

I felt my eyes narrow when I caught him staring back at the bloody book.

"What're you even looking at anyway?" I stated pulling it out of his grasp.

"A deer. The animal we're going to do our project on."

I stared at the picture in the book and looked back up at his grinning face.

"Uh. Takeshi. That is a moose."

"A moose? What's that? Isn't that what you girls use to curl your hair?"

A very disgruntled sound escaped my throat and I looked at him emotionlessly.

"Are you serious? How would you know about that? Oi Baka-Yama! I do not mousse my crap hair!"

"Mira-chan I know my animals, that's a deer," Yamamoto laughed, "You gave me a nickname, how cute~!"

I felt my face heat up; I'm not embarrassed dammit, I'm only heating up because I'm mad!

"It's a **moose**. It even says so in the damn book." I hissed pointing at it.

"Silly Mira-chan, you do know that books have mistakes in them."

I stood up from the table breathing heavily, "I have to use the washroom."

Without another word I escaped the room before I strangled the idiot.

**!~!~!**

Takeshi watched as his fuming partner nearly stomped out of the empty classroom, a pleasant smile on his face.

Of course he knew that the animal was a moose, but getting Mira annoyed at him was the only way he knew how to get her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot while writing this~!  
>Heh.<br>Takeshi is hilarious.  
>Reviews are loved. <em>


	14. N

**N is for Naughty**

I watched with growing satisfaction as he gripped his fork tightly in his hand; _oh_ the little things he does to show how I'm affecting him.

I faked a yawn and stretched my leg up higher than it already was; I bit my lip to keep the smirk from forming on my face, his right eyebrow couldn't stop twitching.

"Gokudera-kun, why are you glaring are you alright?"

The man across from me turned his _heated_ gaze from me and turned his attention to his boss, "I'm f-fine Juudaime, t-thank you for being w-worried!"

I almost burst out laughing at his forced out answer!

"Ne, Hayato why is your voice hoarse?" I gloated him innocently, "Are you getting sick?"

If looks could kill I'd be dead right about now. I ran my tongue over my lip and rotated my socked foot slowly.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head; I have to give it to him; he's still holding himself together even after all of my ministrations.

I'm a little naughty for doing this to him while we're having dinner with his boss and fellow Guardians in a restaurant. I can't help it though; for some reason I want to see him squirm.

"Gokudera-kun, want to go get more food?"

I _love_ buffets!

"N-no, I'm not that h-hungry!"

I let my laugh escape my lips at that; he'd make quite a **big** _impression_ of he got out of his chair!

"What's so funny Ri-chan?" Tsuna, the twenty-year-old Mafia boss asked cluelessly.

"Ask your right-hand man~!"

I watched as Gokudera took out his phone to hit the little buttons quickly; two minutes later I felt my pocket vibrate twice.

I took out my phone to read the text that Mr Aroused sent.

_**Wait until tonight, you tease!**_

"Aha!" I grinned pressing my raised foot down hard, "I can't wait~!"


End file.
